Silvers Rayleigh
Summary A ship-coating master in Sabaody Archipelago and First Mate of Gold Roger. Given the Red Baron "The Dark King" during his days as a pirate. During this time as a pirate, he acted as a supervisor of the crew, having a disciplinary role to Shanks and Buggy, especially when they argued. Having long since retired from piracy after Roger disbanded his crew, he hid in the Sabaody Archipelago and became infamous for coating ships, gambling, drinking, and partying with women. He has a good relationship with his business partner of twenty years Shakuyaku (perhaps more so than some think), and is good friends with Hatchan, who saved his life when he was a kid. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Silvers Rayleigh, epithet "Dark King", "Right Hand of the Pirate King" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: At least in his late 60's, likely around Whitebeard's age Classification: Human, Former Vice Captain of the Roger Pirates, Coating Mechanic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Stamina, Dexterity, premium Haki user (Kenbunshoku Haki, Busōshoku Haki and Haōshoku Haki), Precognition (via Kenbunshoku Haki), can surround his body with an invisible armor to augment his defensive and offensive capabilities (he can also imbue physical objects, such as his sword with Busōshoku Haki), can dominate the will of others with Haoshoku Haki (works on weaker characters only), expert swordsmanship, Air Manipulation (can generate wind blades with sword slashes) Attack Potency: At least Island level via power-scaling (As he fought Kizaru on roughly even grounds) Speed: At least''' Massively Hypersonic (Intercepted Kizaru in the middle of executing his light-movement and fought him evenly in close-quarter-combat, his pre-cog also further complements his reactions) '''Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ Striking Strength: Class EJ via power-scaling Durability: At least Island level Stamina: Very large, swiftly swam to Amazon Lily from another ocean (i.e. thousands of kilometers) while killing the Sea Kings he encountered, his advanced age has lowered his stamina reserves however, which becomes evident when he actually needs to put some effort into things (Such as when he got tired in his fight against Kizaru) Range: Extended human melee range with sword, at least hundreds of meters with ranged slashes Standard Equipment: A sword Intelligence: Very experienced battle wise (was Roger's First Mate) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Rayleigh is one of these people. *'''-Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King):' The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. *'-Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'-Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra):' A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Teachers Category:Sword Users